


Daddy's Little Girl

by Emeritus2386



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Daddykink, F/M, Father/Daughter, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Snow White - Freeform, Spanking, incestplay, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeritus2386/pseuds/Emeritus2386
Summary: Daryl Dixon Smut story. (Daryl Dixon X OFC)Daryl finds out he has an adult daughter, and a very hot one at that. How will he cope when daddy's girl turns up and rocks his world?
*Warning* This story contains a running theme of daddy kink/ Incest kink. If you are sensitive to this then please keep any negative opinions to yourself, i will not tolerate kink shaming. This story is build on adult incest play but if people would prefer role play daddy kink, let me know and i will re-write.
All rights to Daryl and Merle belong to the walking dead franchise. All other characters mentioned are my original characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind hands* sorry, but this has to happen.

Chapter1

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He's not sure when it started. Maybe it was always in him, or maybe it was awakened in him one fateful day, but regardless of where or when it started, it was here now and nothing he could do could change it. He thinks back to a particular day, when it came to a peak and things were set into motion and he reminisces nostalgically to that beautiful day, the first time he truly saw her. 

Daryl Dixon was 36, a mechanic by trade and one of the kindest, most generous men she had ever known. He was warm and funny, a little childish in some ways and a temperamental and overprotective hot head who was always gruff and a man of little words, but he was perfect to her. Also, he was her daddy. 

Daryl had only been 14 when he had his first sexual experience. She had been a friend of Merle's, a druggy who would offer herself to anyone that promised a good spliff and Daryl had always had a sneaky suspicion that Merle had paid her. Nevertheless it was less than fantastic, he was completely inexperienced and she was off of her head, it ended quickly and once everything was done, she had rolled off the bed and walked out of the room. Daryl had always been glad of that fact and even more glad that he had never seen her again.  However, 19 years after that disappointing night, there was a knock at the door with the town's local sheriff handing him a letter that informed him of an 18 year old daughter that now had no kin due to her secondary guardian's death and he was now responsible for her wellbeing upon the results of a DNA test. 

Needless to say, Daryl was shocked. Even more shocked when the DNA test came back positive, stating that she was indeed his. He had a daughter and an 18 year old one at that. 

Time passed quickly, in the 3 years that had gone by, they found out how alike they were in taste such as food, music, both had tattoos and not great childhoods. He found out about how cruel her mother was and vowed that he would make it right; he would make it up to her for the rest of her life. He was shocked with how similar they were.

But the thing that shocked him most was how beautiful she was. She was just over 5 feet tall, slim built but with curves that could drive a man wild. Her body was a wonderful hourglass, her hips a little larger than her small waist and her arms and legs slim and toned. She was blessed in the chest, her breasts being a wonderful D cup that fit her curves well and never failed to make men drool over her. She had piercing blue eyes, a few shades darker than her father and had flowing black hair which naturally fell into loose waves. Her skin was a light olive colour, with lips that were so full and naturally pouty. She was gorgeous, breath taking, and that made Daryl's fists itch something awful as he saw the way men looked at his girl.

He knew his girl was gorgeous, hell he knew he should be ashamed of it, but he had jerked off thinking about her many times. The way her piercing eyes would look into his, her sultry and seductive look paralyzing him, always pushed him instantly over the edge when he thought about her holding his gaze as her full, pouty lips wrapped around his cock, smirking slightly as she licked and sucked his tip, his cum filling her pretty little mouth. He thought about those delicious breasts bouncing on his as she rode him, her black hair flowing behind her as she threw her head back in pleasure and her big hips being grabbed as he rocked her back and forth on his throbbing cock.

Daryl knew he was going to hell the day he walked in early from work. 

It was Tuesday, and on Tuesday's Daryl always worked late as it was turnover day at the garage and also the main day for MOT's, which always pushed him to stay an hour or two later at work.  He knew that Holly would have got back from work around 5 and would have fixed her own food, probably listening to music, having a drink and would be sat watching a film if she wasn't going out and the thought of that sounded pretty good to him. Today, Daryl didn't need to stay late as there were no MOT's to be done and the turnovers were already sorted earlier on in the day, meaning that Daryl was sent home early on account of his hard work. He drove home quickly; ready to crack open a cold beer and laze in front of the TV, however as soon as he got home his plans changed drastically. 

He pulled up to the house in his dark grey pickup truck, slammed the doors quickly, grabbing his overalls under his arms and pulled out his keys to open the front door. When he walked in, he opened his mouth to shout to Holly but instantly closed his mouth as he heard music playing upstairs. He smiled lightly and threw his overalls onto the kitchen floor in the general direction of the washing machine, before kicking off his shoes and walking upstairs, ready to shower and wash away the grime. However, his breath caught as he rose to the top of the stairs and saw everything he had dreamed of in the last 3 years.

There she was, naked in the shower, steam rising and water cascading down her delicious curves, her hand wandering over her body lathering up her soft skin in soapy bubbles. The door had been left open; no doubt on account of Daryl's usual routine, knowing that he shouldn't be home yet, and he was silently praising himself for getting all his work done early.

Daryl felt like he had been punched in the dick from how hard he got instantly, blood rushing to push him to rock hardness that was throbbing and pushing against the zipper of his work trousers. Her black hair was wet and sticking to her face and shoulders, draping over her skin as she threw her head back to wash her neck and shoulders. Daryl thought he would cum in his pants when he watched her lather up her hands and run them over her breasts, lifting and bouncing them as she rubbed them over, leaving them with a trail of bubbles behind. Her hands wandered lower, still lathered in bubbled washing her stomach and curves, before dipping down to her pussy and rubbing her hands over her little lips. Daryl was biting his lip and palming himself through his trousers as he watched her touching herself. To start with, she just washed her little pussy, before rubbing down her legs and across her back, but Daryl saw her little eyes flicker down again to her pussy and her hands immediately met her eyes, touching herself again. He watched as she stretched herself open, exposing her clit and giggling lightly as water ran over it, rubbing gentle circles, teasing herself. Daryl watched as she bit her lip, stifling a giggle and a moan as she rubbed herself just right. Knowing he shouldn't but failing to care either way, Daryl ripped down the zipper of his pants, popping open the button and finally took his hard, throbbing length into his hand, gripping tightly and starting to stroke himself, getting faster and faster with each pump.  He watches as her mouth contorted into a strong 'O' shape as she rubbed her little clit, just the way he had imagined it many times and Daryl felt himself getting closer and closer to release as her moans radiated through the steam. But Daryl was not ready for what happened next.

"Oh Daddy, Yes!" She moaned, throwing her head back as she came, her body physically shaking from the intense pleasure that soared through her body, her knees buckling a second after her release. Hearing her moan for him made Daryl loose his mind instantly, and he came hard with her, streams of hot cum shooting into his open palm and all over his pants. He stood there for a moment panting heavily, shaking from his climax and still shocked at her outburst. He quickly looked up again to check that she hadn't seen him and luckily she hadn't, her back now turned to him as she washed the last remnants of soap from her skin, giving Daryl a nice view of her perfect round ass and wide hips which he was sure were enough to fulfill his dirty thoughts for the rest of his life. Suddenly, he heard the water shut off and quickly stuffed his softening cock back into his pants, not bothering to zip them back up before scuttling to his room silently. 

When he reached his room, he sunk down onto his bed, the dark navy sheets crinkling around him as he flopped down, his mind racing from what he had just seen and what he had just done. He waited for the guilt to hit him, for the shame he would feel to take over him but it never did. Daryl was happy. But he knew that would never be enough, now he was craving her more. He thought about what she would feel like, taste like; he wondered if she was still a virgin or if she was experienced and he realized quickly that every scenario turned him on. 

This isn't the end, he thought.


	2. (One Shot) Happy Halloween Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smutty Halloween one shot based on the characters in my (soon to be series), daddy's little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't alter the timeline of the original series, it's a little separate fic in the world of 'Daddy's little girl'.

Holly danced around the room singing along to a song from her favourite movie as she got ready, wearing her short red silk robe, her hair still damp and slightly wavy from her shower.  
"I put a spell on you an now you're mine..." She sang as she danced around, pulling her costume out of the bag and hanging it on her wardrobe door. She smiled at her new costume, straightening it out slightly and smoothing over the soft material before walking away to start getting ready. 

Halloween had always been Holly's favourite time of the year. The decorations, candy, scary movies and just the whole season of fall summed up everything she loved. Looking around her room, she decided that if she were ever to get to heaven, it would be similar to this. She had her Halloween decorations all around, her waterglobes of haunted houses, skeleton couples and a pumpkin patch were her favourite, amongst her bat candelabra and her prized Mercury glass pumpkin. Lights were strung up all over, the orange glow of the pumpkin shaped lights illuminated the room with a beautiful, spooky hue alongside her array of candles. Her favourite was her Yankee candle jack o lantern tart melter that was currently melting a candy corn scent that she loved so much. Candy corn and ghostly treats were her favourite and throughout the whole season of fall, they were burnt religiously each day. 

"My name's Winifred, what's yours?" She sang loudly, imitating Bette Midler's infamous scene in Hocus Pocus. 

Just as she sat down in front of the mirror to start doing her hair and makeup for tonight, she heard the door shut downstairs and within a few seconds she heard a familiar voice calling out to her, even over her loud music.  
"Hol?" The voice shouted from downstairs as she heard some shuffling and rustling from downstairs. The deep, gravelly voice never ceased to give her butterflies and his deep drawl always made her weak at the knees. She knew it was wrong, but good lord she couldn't push away the naughty feelings.  
"Coming daddy!" She shouted, turning off her music and blowing out the candles, before tying her robe a little tighter and descending the stairs. Although if the robe slipped, she wouldn't mind. As she walked down the stairs, she saw a familiar sight of his motorcycle boots kicked off just in front of the door, his jacket strung up on the hook and his helmet resting just near his shoes. Walking into the hallway and into the kitchen, she saw him bending down into the fridge, probably on the hunt for a cold beer after his long day. She paused for a second, admiring the gorgeous view in front of her, the lean, strong legs and the gorgeously toned ass that stuck out as he bent over. From this angle she could just make out those big shoulders she loved so much, the broad back that she dreamed of clawing at in the throes of passion, and the long hair she wanted to run her hands through.  
"Hi daddy" she walked up behind him as he stood and kissed his cheek, the bristles of his cheeks tickling her lips as she ghosted a kiss over his left cheek.  
"Hey baby-" he started, finally turning to look at her, before pausing with wide eyes as he took in the sight of her. Her long black hair flowing down her back, slightly damp from the shower and the red silk robe that was nothing short of alluring instantly made his mouth go dry and started to make his loins hot. She's clearly not been out of the shower long judging by her damp hair, and he wondered for a moment if she was still naked under the robe. He cleared his throat and looked away quickly, trying to hide his evident arousal from the beauty in front of him.  
"Where yer off?" He asked, opening a beer and sitting down at the kitchen table, daring to look at her once again. Breathtaking.  
"It's the Halloween party tonight at Shay's house" she said with excitement dripping from her words as a big smile played on her full, pouty lips. He couldn't help but mirror her smile as he    looked at his happy daughter with pride.  
"Ahh course, ya coming home tonight girl?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips and he prayed he would get the answer he wanted.  
"Course daddy! I'll always come home to ya" she giggled biting her lip. He couldn't stop his mind wandering as she spoke the words, naughty thought he knew were wrong creeping into his mind and he shuffled slightly in his seat, eager to avoid the arousal he felt building.  
"Time yer off? Need a ride? G'on be free if you want a ride home"  
"About 8:30, Val's coming for me but thank you daddy, a ride home would be nice" she smiled sweetly and he nodded thoughtfully. "Unless you wanna drink, don't mind getting a taxi" she said reaching for a glass before filling it with juice and then walking over to their booze shelf and adding in a splash of vodka.  
"Nahh I got yer, we'll have some when yer get back... If y'aint too lit by then" he chuckled, knowing full well that the Dixon genes were strong within her and she could probably drink him under the table. She glared in fake annoyance and then smiled up at him before walking towards him, bumping her backside into him to pay him back for his comment and then walking away to get ready. 

An hour later, she looked in the mirror and got a little wide eyed at how good it all looked. Her black hair was pushed back behind her ears, straight and kept back with a red bow headband. Her long, toned legs were covered with white stockings that stopped high at her thighs, her feet covered by red high heels that only seemed to accentuate her long legs more. Her curvy body was covered by a strapless Snow White dress, that stopped high on her thighs with a little yellow skirt, layers of lace and tulle underneath making it floaty and pretty, the body of the dress a light blue, sparkly material that accentuated her slim waist and curvy hips. The middle section featured 2 red bows on her hips which matched the little cape on her shoulders which fastened in the back.  
Her makeup was tasteful, the emphasis on her long black lashes and bold red lip which showed off her two best facial features but she knew that nothing was shown off as much as her breasts. She loved her breasts, they were big but perky and the strapless dress only seemed to push them up and together, so much so she didn't even need a bra. It was still a tasteful cleavage display she thought, not wanted her large breasts to be too much on display, but she was definitely showing off her assets in this costume.  
It was 8:40 when there was a knock at the door. Daryl grunted as he walked over to the door and flung it open, seeing Holly's best friend Val in the doorway dressed in a ridiculous Cinderella costume that was bordering on trashy whilst still managing to look much too big. He muttered a polite 'hey' at her, offering her to come in as she politely said 'hello Mr Dixon'. He cringed at the name, preferring just to be called Daryl, but he held his tongue in the interest of holly and also not wanting to be too close to her friends. One teenage girl being close to him was enough, his girl, his only.  She told him she would wait in the car, having to move around some things in the trunk and he nodded, walking away.  
"Hol! Val's here" he shouted up the stairs as he heard Holly finishing up getting ready. She grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs as Daryl sat back down on the couch, focusing back on the game.  
"What'ya think daddy?" She asked, standing behind him, waiting for his reaction.  
Daryl spun around, expecting to see her dressed as a witch, or something scary but instead his eyes felt like they were burning at the naughty princess in front of him. He felt his mouth opening in amazement and had to compose himself quickly to stop ogling her. His gaze flicked upwards from the red heels, up her long, gorgeous legs and reaching the far too short dress. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her breasts as she stood there in front of him, those perky mounds pushed together looking heavenly.  He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself as he took one last look at her.  
"Girl" he said slowly "y'ain't wearing that!" He said a little more sharply then intended.  
"Oh. You don't like it?" She asked, gripping the bottom of the dress and pulling on it slightly to combat her disappointment.  
"Not me its for right? Those fucking boys gon' be pawing all over ye, makes me fucking sick"  he growled. His first question made her weak and she sadly thought if only he knew it was. She shook her head.  
"It's not like that daddy, I don't want boys. Just wanna have a good time with my friends. Did you want me to get a taxi home?" Her smile had faded now and Daryl feared his jealously had ruined her night, so he made an extra effort to make her happy again.  
"Nah girl, told yer I'd be there, what time you want me? Ahh fuck just call me when yer ready. And if ya get any trouble, I'll be straight there k?" He said and she smiled widely and nodded. He smiled back and reached out for her chin, cupping it in his fingers. She began walking away and just as she reached the door, he called her name once more, causing her to turn around.  
"Holly?" he paused, "ya look beautiful" he smiled more timidly now, looking up from his grown out bangs before turning back to the tv. She giggled to herself, butterflies fluttering around in her tummy once more as her heart soared at his words. 

Hours passed and Daryl sat alone in the living room, a random film playing on the screen but he wasn't watching it, his focus still fixated on Holly and that damn costume. He put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms, trying to ease the tension in his body. Every part of her body in that little costume was running around his mind and the thoughts of what was underneath were killing him. Her big, perky breasts, thin waist, beautiful big curvy hips, round pert ass and those long slim legs were killing him, absofuckinlutely killing him. He'd already cum twice that evening with his hand on his cock and her name on his lips, the picture of her in that tight little costume enough to rile him up to coming quickly both times and he was certain he could go again, his dick twitching and tingling just at the thought of her body. 

Suddenly, his phone rang and he walked over to the kitchen table to retrieve it. The called ID had 'Holly' on the screen and a picture of them both out hunting that Holly had taken came up on the screen.  
"Hey Hol" he said quickly, hoping that everything was OK.  
"Hey daddy, are you free to come get me?"  
"Damn right I am, on ma way now"  
"Thanks daddy see you *hiccup* soon" her hiccup in the middle of the sentence made him let out a shirt chuckle and she quickly replied "don't read anything into that".  
"Uh huh, see you soon baby girl"  
He checked the address before grabbing his keys and stepping out to go fetch his princess. 

20 minutes later he was outside her friends house and wondering how the hell he ever became this dad, waiting outside a house party for his daughter in a pickup truck. All of a sudden he saw an array of Disney princesses walking out of the house and his heart began to race, looking out for his beautiful Snow White. 

First out came Cinderella, val, who's costume was way too big for her, it was almost comical. Next came out belle, then Ariel, then an obese Pocahontas and then out stepped the most beautiful Snow White he had ever seen. Compared to the others who all looked different levels of dishevelled, she still looked as perfect as when she left, aside from a little wobble as she walked.  
"Hey baby girl" he said as she slipped into the truck.  
"Hey" she smiled up at him. Sinking back into the seat and trying her hardest to act sober. He shook his head chuckling at her terrible acting and set out to drive them home.  
About 10 minutes in, he noticed how quiet she had been and looked over to her to see her asleep. He was just about to look away when he noticed her dress had ridden up considerably and her little red panties were on perfect display. He closed his eyes for just a second trying to process what he's seen, considering he really shouldn't have seen that, but he couldn't stop himself from looking back once more in a little more detail.  
Her panties were a deep red lace, thin and had a little red ribbon running along the front of the crotch. From the position she was sitting in, he could make out two full lips that were creeping out either side of the thin fabric and he couldn't see a single hair on them. 'Mmmm she shaves, naughty girl', he thought. He felt himself harder quicker than he ever had before and willed it to go away before she could wake up and see. They were about 5 minutes away from their home and he knew his khakis were not forgiving and that they'd be able to see his evident arousal. Hell, with how hard he was she'd probably even be able to see the pre-Cum that ran down his slick tip. 

Soon enough they were home and pulling into the drive way. She was still asleep and he really didn't want to wake her as she sat there looking so peaceful and innocent. He cut off the engine, opened the front door and walked over to the passenger seat, unbuckling her and pulling her small frame out of the car with ease. He momentarily paused to think of the implications here, a grown man lifting his daughter out of the car, wearing a sexy princess dress. He was fucked. His erection was still throbbing inside his pants, only worsening when he felt her ass rub against it as he carried her bridal style into the house. He laid her down onto the couch and as he backed away he sat that her dress had ridden up even further and now all her panties were on display. He could see now that they were not actually panties like he had thought, but rather a tight thong that was slightly pulled up exposing the outline of her beautiful lips to him. His breath caught at the sight of something that almost made his cum in his pants. The wet patch. It was around the size of a quarter, dark and pronounced against the vibrant red. He shuddered involuntarily at the insane please that built within him and it took all his control not to reach over her and pull down the lace with his teeth. 

"Mmm" she moaned in her sleep, making Daryl jump at the soon, a wave of realisation hitting him that he had been so transfixed, he hadn't locked the car or even shut the front door. He willed himself to leave and lock up the car and house, before walking back into the room.  
His breath caught once again when he returned, to see that she had changed position in her sleep, and was now lay pretty much face down on the sofa, her ass on full display to him thanks to the too-short dress and that damn thong. 

He couldn't fight it anymore. He walked over to her, sitting gently beside her on the couch, and ghosted his right hand over her left buttocks. The skin was smooth and soft and he couldn't stop himself from grasping both cheeks in his hands, pushing them up and then giving a gentle tap to each cheek. 

"Mmmm daddy, are you mad I wore this dress?" Her voice low and thick from sleep was like music to his ears and he flushed at her words. 

"Mm-mm, you know damn straight I am. G'one out there dressed like that, showing those boys that tight lil body. Think you need a spankin girl". He rasped, still running his hands over her pert ass. "Get on here".

She crawled over to him, both of them sharing an intimate smile as she climbed onto his knees. He pulled up her dress to expose that gorgeous ass to him and she bent it up to him, giving him better access.

"Naughty little princess ain't ya, going out showing off this round lil' ass and those big tits" SLAP. "Dirty girl showing off your tight little body, should one be one man seeing this, who's that baby girl?" He growled, rubbing the red patch that was forming on her cheeks.  
"Ahh y-you" she breathed, waves of arousal washing through her.  
"Say it girl, me what?" SLAP.  
"You, you daddy, just you" she breathed heavily.  
"That's a girl, good girl. Look at this ass, goddamn" SLAP. "Fuck, look at you, beautiful girl" his hand was now caressing her smooth ass, both of them breathing heavily trying to calm themselves.  
"Daddy please" she cried, her arousal peaking at she was suddenly out of control. She tried closing her legs, rubbing them together for some friction on her swollen nub.  
"Dirty girl want something else huh?" His hand now started to trail down her ass and between her legs where he felt her wet through her panties, "fuck girl, so wet for daddy ain't ya, this all for me?" She moaned as his hand made contact to her throbbing and wet centre.  
"Yes daddy, please, please!"  
"Mmm girl you're gonna get it, don't think I ain't seen you flaunting that body for me. Wearing that little robe and those panties you wear that I wash, damn you're such a dirty little girl, ought to spankin this little pussy too" he growled as he gave a little tap to her wet centre.

"Oh fuck! Yes yes!" She cried out as his hand smacked down on her wet lips and catching her swollen clit with the end of his fingers. 

"Cussing now too?!" A few more snacks to her centre made her squirm in his lap, rubbing up against his prominent erection against her tummy. "Get up girl, let daddy see what's under that dress princess" she moaned at his words and crawled off his lap, giving him a little show before standing up. He took a deep breath and stalked up to where she was standing before running his hand through her hair to grab the neck of her neck, crushing their lips into a bruising kiss. The kiss was hard, wet and passionate, his tongue forcing through into her mouth and she moaned as it made contact with hers. Her knees were weak and when he used his other hand to grab her butt hard she helped and moaned into the kiss once more.  
"Show me" he breathed, a sense of desperation in his voice as he pleaded for her to be naked. "Show daddy"

She turned around, her back now to him as he turned her head to face him,  
"Will you unzip me daddy? You're princess needs a little help" her eyes smouldering and her lips playing a little smirk.  
"Fuck yes" he spat out, running his hands up her back and grasping the zip and easing it down her back, exposing her beautiful tanned flesh. From this view he could see the tattoos on her ribs and he couldn't help but groan at how sexy they looked.  

She suddenly turned around to face him, and slowly grabbed the straps of the dress and began to tug it down, slowly exposing her big, bare breasts to him and then down over her stomach and eventually off of her hips, the dress falling to the floor as she stood there exposed in just red panties, white stockings and high red glittery heels. 

She wanted to take a picture of his face, eyes wide, mouth open and seemingly watering as he stood in disbelief. In all his dreams (and there had been many) she looked incredible, but nothing compared to the reality. Her breasts, big, round and pert were framed beautifully with little pink nipples that were hard and pointing gently upwards. Her tummy was almost flat, a softness to her curves that was absolutely the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Her hips were wide and fucking beautiful, perfect for gripping he thought, her long legs lean and toned, with a little thick gap showing off her little pussy. He could see two beautifully full lips that framed her form, only a little triangle of hair over her clit but otherwise all smooth. He couldn't help groaning at the beautiful woman in front of him, his dick twitching and jumping in his pants at the sight, and fuck he was a lucky man. 

"What do you think daddy?" She asked, biting her little finger gently as she looked innocently up at him, giggling slightly as she stood there exposed. She could see hard cock outlined in his khakis and her eyes widened a little as she took in the size of him, even in his pants he looked big. 

"Get here now girl." He growled, his eyes dark as he reached out his hand for her, pulling her sharply into his body before planting a hard, passionate his on her lips. He trailed his lips over her neck and throat, making his way down her body as she moaned at the intense pleasure. She'd never really been into neck kissing before, but fuck it felt good with him doing it. She nestled her hand in his hair, anchoring it to her body as he made his way down her body. He kissed and kicked his way down to her big, beautiful breasts before grabbing them roughly in his big, strong hands, cupping and massaging as his tongue reached out and licked her pebbled nipple. The moan he plucked from her was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard and he was incredibly pleased that she got off with a little breast play because he would never be able to stop himself from playing with those delicious mounds. He hadn't seen many breasts in his life, in person at least, but these were definitely the best tits he had ever seen, playboy and all. 

"Fuckin love these tits, baby girl" he panted, kissing, sucking and nibbling on her sensitive nubs, barely even paused as he spoke the words.

"Mmmm daddy it feels so good! I need to feel you" she moaned out, her back arching as she thrust her breasts further into his face. She then leaned forward and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up to face her. She reached up and kissed him hard, her little fingers working the buttons on his shirt, desperate to feel his skin in hers. 

They both moaned as their bare chests rubbed together, her hard nupples pressed against his broad, manly chest that only had a little patch of hair between his pecs. She kissed over his neck, nibbling on his collar bone, finding out that he was incredible sensitive on the little spot on his left shoulder. She then pressed herself even tighter to him, grinding gently on the big hard cock that was pressed into her stomach.  
"Fuck" he breathed out, their foreheads touching as he looked down at their grinding bodies. 

His hands finally left her breasts and ran over her stomach making her squirm and jump slightly and he delighted in knowing that she was ticklish.  
"Daddy stop!" She breathlessly pleaded still squirming as he tickled her sides gently. Her giggled soon turned to moans as his hands reached her lace covered centre and began rubbing her through her wet panties with his big hands.  
"Oh god! Please, please!" She pleaded, her face buried in his neck.  His hand soon slipped into her wet panties and it was now his time to moan as he felt her warm and incredibly wet for him. He soon found the little swollen nub and began to circle it, forcing a loud wanton groan from her as his face went back to sucking on her gorgeous tits. Her hands soon travelled lower on his chest and began fumbling with his belt.  
His hand stopped its ministrations as he pulled away and helped her rid him of his pants, his cock now standing at full attention in his black boxers. 

"Bedroom baby, get upstairs!" He panted, slapping her ass as he guided her up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

They were a mess of tangled limbs and feverish kisses as they got through the threshold. 

He pushed her down on the bed and instantly began ripping down those ridiculous little panties and he groaned seeing the beautiful sight in front of him.  Her lips were full but delicate, parting slightly as her legs lay open and he could see the pretty pink folds inside, glistening with so much arousal that it made him bite his lip.  
He watched as his hand ghosted over her mound and worked its way down before touching the beautiful wetness between her legs. He caught the wetness in his fingers and brought it up to her swollen clit and began rubbing it in tight circles, making her arch her back off the bed and grasp her breasts as she moaned out. His fingers soon dipped lower and began rubbing over her entrance as he pierced it with his middle finger. His cock jumped in excitement as he felt how tight she was, hot warm and wet she was, and he couldn't wait to feel his pulsing cock enter her.  
"Daddy, I want to feel you!" She gasped, still moaning at his ministrations.  
He crawled up to her in bed and lay beside her, capturing her into another kiss. His breath caught in his throat as she made her way die his body and now rubbed his big length through his boxers, earning a loud groan from Daryl. 

"Oh daddy, it's so big!"  The words made him swell with pride and made his head swim with arousal. He couldn't stop groaning and she rubbed him, circling her palm over his thick length. She then made her way to the waist band of his boxers and began pulling, his hips lifting to get them off and they both lay there naked and panting. She was still wearing her stockings and heels and somehow she thought he wouldn't mind that.  
"Mmmm" she moaned looking down at the penis in front of her. It was big, bigger than any she'd ever seen, heavy, thick and so fucking hard. The tip was almost purple with need, swollen and so pronounced, slick with Pre-cum that was streaming down his tip.  
He gasped when her hands wrapped around his length and began rubbing him up and down, dragging his foreskin up and down his hard length giving him some delightful friction. She watched as he closed his eyes, his mouth slightly agape as he licked his lips.  
She then crawled down his body, her hips remaining higher up the bed and she found herself face to face with his hard length. She briefly looked up at his face that now had a desperate, adoring look in his eyes, widened in excitement and anticipation as her tongue poked out to lick at the sensitive underside of his tip. He moaned out at the contact and when she wrapped those full lips around his thick tip, she looked up to his face and let his length disappear into her mouth. His head flew back in pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down, giving him a light suck as she bobbed, her tongue licking at his sensitive tip and veined underside. Her hands were rubbing over his balls, cupping them and massaging them as they rolled around her palm. He was moaning, panting and groaning at her ministrations and he reached up to rub her little pussy as she bobbed on his cock, her moaned vibrating against his throbbing manhood. 

"Daddy, ooooh yes! I want this big cock in me!" He wasted no time in giving her what she wanted, manhandling her so that he was on top of her, the power now back in his hands.  
"Such a dirty little girl, so fucking good at sucking your daddy's cock aren't you.  Bet your little pussy's aching for my big cock ain't it" he sucked in her big tits one more as she gasped, nodding furiously.  
He rubbed his cock of her slick pussy, them both moaning at the delicious friction as she pleaded once more with him to fuck her.  
He lined himself up with her entrance as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, both of them crying out as his thick length disappeared between her legs. His mouth opened wide as he moaned out at her tight, wet walls squeezed his dick tightly as he slipped deeper inside her.  
"Fuck girl yer so damn tight, squeezing daddy's dick so fucking hard"  
"Oh god yes! Just like that! Fuck daddy" she screamed as he hit her  gspot over and over. She reached up to kiss him with so much force he momentarily stopped thrusting and she took the opportunity to roll them over so that she was now on top. She started riding him hard and fast, her hips rolling like a porn star as her tits bounced in front of his face. He couldn't take his eyes away from the gorgeous full tits bouncing and he felt like all his dreams had come true. He knew he wouldn't last long with how good she was riding him so he snaked his hand in between them and started rubbing her little clit fast and hard in tight little circles. She screamed out and reached out for his spare hand, entwining them so that they were joined together. 

"Fuck! Yes! Daddy I'm gonna cum"  
"S'it girl, come all over daddy's cock beautiful girl" he panted, his own climax close to ripping through him in a wave. He watched in amazement as she threw her head back, her nails gripping into his chest as he felt her walls clench tightly around him and he was right there with her.  
"Fuck baby girl, fuck fuck fuck!"  He panted thrusting up into her tight walls as he pounder her through her climax. He couldn't hold out any longer and he started pounding her as he thrust upwards, grabbing hold of her hips and immobilising her above him. He soon felt his balls start to push up as the white hot power of his orgasm wash over him. He cried out and stopped pounding as his release washed over him and held her tightly to him, his length fully embedded inside her as his dick twitched, shooting thick streams of cum deep inside her. They both moaned out at him filling her with his seed and after he had come down from his high, she slipped off him and sank down beside him on the bed  
. He rolled her into his sweat slicked chest and held her in his arms tightly, kissing her head gently as they both fought to catch their breath.  
"I love yer so much girl, my perfect princess"  
"I love you too daddy" she giggled, tracing her fingers over his nipple and the Norman tattoo on his chest.  
They soon slipped into a peaceful sleep, finally happy with how tonight ended, both of them satisfied and happy in each others hold.


End file.
